Un Valentín más
by nancyl1313
Summary: Guerra celebra el día de los enamorados al lado de su amado Vida, sus planes como siempre son perfectos hasta la inesperada llegada de visitas no esperadas. Este fic participa en el reto de la página A ficker of life and death parejas crack.


Disclaimer: _A Matter of Life and Death y todos sus magnificos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de _The Snipster.

Fic participante en el reto de la página A ficker of life and death parejas crack

Pareja: Vida-Guerra

Total de palabras: 2273

**UN VALENTÍN MÁS**

Los gritos y las suplicas de aquel terrible dios aún invadían los sueños de Vida el cual se agitaba entre las sabanas de la cama aunque no por mucho tiempo, en medio de su agitado sueño fue despertado por los suaves besos de su compañero el amor de su vida y aquel que siempre lo protegería de sus peores temores.

Guerra observaba con infinito amor y devoción a su amado Vida y como todos los años durante aquella fecha tenía listo el desayuno y una variada lista de actividades para pasar el día de la mejor manera posible no por nada el San Valentín era independientemente de todo una de sus fechas favoritas, en especial porque en aquella fecha se conmemoraba el momento en que Muerte fue sellado para siempre.

\- Ya veras como nos vamos a divertir –dijo con tono coqueto Guerra, mientras acariciaba suavemente una de las mejillas de su amante.

\- ¿En serio? –Pregunto Vida mientras tomaba la cálida mano de Guerra entre las suyas– no sabes como esperaba este día.

Guerra sonrió ladinamente mientras era jalado por el otro hombre hacia la cama, los besos demandantes, las caricias indiscretas, los corazones desbocados y la charla tranquila de alcoba tras un par de horas de sexo matutino, el dios que reinaba sobre los conflictos estaba completamente extasiado y feliz viendo a su amante el cual se dirigía camino al baño cubierto de sus "marcas amorosas" en el cuello, pecho y espalada nadie dudaría que _él_ le pertenecía.

Antes de levantarse para seguir a su amado, Guerra tomo una invitación de la mesilla de noche para una "fiesta de San Valentín" y procedió a quemarla utilizando sus poderes no le gustaba que su compañero compartiera su tiempo con nadie ,menos con Amor que buscaba llenarle la cabeza de ideas extrañas sobre lo que era una relación saludable, como era habitual se aseguraría de no compartir a Vida con nadie ya que lo único que el otro dios necesitaba era su magnifica compañía y mantendría las cosas de esa manera por toda la eternidad.

Guerra observaba las horribles decoraciones tan comunes para aquella fecha simulando que toda aquella parafernalia le gustaba, la razón por la que aquella celebración era pasable era por el entusiasmo de Vida con aquel asunto, lo más importante era mantener feliz a su amado el cual hablaba de manera animada sobre los demás planes de aquel día. Una de las estrategias para mantenerlo a su lado de manera casi exclusiva era crear aquella imagen idílica de perfección absoluta, asegurándose de que olvidara la libertad que antes solía tener no por nada se consideraba el dios de la estrategia.

Mientras caminaban por los jardines de Ithis cargando una generosa cesta de alimentos observaron a lo lejos el paso de Tiempo caminando hacia la celebración de Amor, era curiosa la manera en como aquel extraño gigante se aseguraba de pasar un par de horas todos los años en el cumpleaños de la pequeña diosa, notaron apenas sobresaliendo de los pliegues de la larga y oscura túnica con la que solía vestir una bolsa rosa.

Si mal no recordaba Guerra a ella era la única a la que Tiempo le dedicaba tales atenciones, sospechaba que tal vez el sujeto en cuestión tuviera algún tipo de interés en la mujer aunque nunca había logrado obtener mayor información al respecto, Amor lo odiaba y Tiempo aparte de estar ocupado era bastante receloso con los demás dioses, algunas veces estaba seguro de que sabía mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer no por nada sostenía el pasado, el presente y el futuro en sus manos y aquello no era una descripción metafórica…

\- Sería lindo que Tiempo al fin consiguiera alguien con quien pasar la eternidad –exclamo animadamente Vida–. Tal vez podríamos pasar a saludar.

\- Él es tan extraño y solo le interesa su trabajo –contesto Guerra, tratando de averiguar algo sobre el comportamiento del mayor y mas arcano de los dioses– no digas tonterías querido, ya sabes que este es nuestro día –corto con molestia la idea de su pareja dejando totalmente sanjado aquel asunto.

Un silencio incomodo reino mientras caminaban a la colina designada para pasar la tarde, al llegar al hermoso y apacible lugar que se levantaba sobre las nubes que se arremolinaban anunciando una futura tormenta, Vida se sentía amado pero una molesta vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza no paraba de decirle que tal vez aquella relación no era buena para él ¿no se suponía que para amar se debía ir renunciando a algunas cosas en pro de una relación? ¿acaso era normal sentirse cada vez mas vacío cada vez que le entregaba algo a su amado?

Aunque dudaba con aquellas y otras cuestiones sentía que su relación con Guerra era lo mejor que le había pasado y estaba seguro que su compañero también se entregaba de la misma manera con cada pequeño detalle que le dedicaba le hacía creer que no estaba destinado a pasar la eternidad en soledad y sobre todo que hacia parte de algo mucho mas grande, quería sentir que el dios de los conflictos era sincero con sus intenciones y no un manipulador como Muerte aunque ese era otro asunto.

Guerra en aquel momento observaba de reojo la expresión pensativa de Vida mientras se preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo mal, tal vez era un "poco" controlador pero no le gustaba aquella sensación de estar perdiendo al objeto de sus afectos en especial con todo lo que había hecho para llegar a el punto donde se encontraba actualmente, se aseguraría de que pasara el mejor San Valentín posible ya que si lo que Amor decía era verdad aquel era el día para reafirmar los lazos que los unían.

\- Lo siento –Susurro Guerra al oído de Vida utilizando aquel poder que arrastraba a humanos y dioses a luchas sin sentido– otro día vamos a visitar a la chiquilla, ahora estamos juntos bebé este es nuestro día.

Vida sonrío tímidamente ante los avances del otro hombre incapaz de entender la manera en como aquellos susurros lo manipulaban de manera sutil, aquella reconfortante bruma solo podía ser aquel sentimiento conocido como amor y se alegraba de pasar aquellas fechas en la mejor compañía, no todos eran tan afortunados de contar con alguien para celebrar el día de los enamorados.

El picnic avanzaba en medio de una tranquila plática, recuerdos de tiempos lejanos, anécdotas vergonzosas y promesas de aquellas que solo compartían los enamorados, Guerra estaba preparando el último de sus movimientos el que le demostraría a los demás que el dios creador le pertenecía, estaba preparando un anillo de compromiso junto con una botella del mejor champán.

Unos segundos antes de que la propuesta fuera hecha un gran escándalo se adueño del sitio gracias a unas criaturas bastante conocidas por todos los habitantes de Ithis, los Bugs las adoradas mascotas de Locura las cuales ni cortas ni perezosas saltaron sobre los participantes de aquella comida, una de ellas se trago casi por completo uno de los brazos de Guerra, mientras que la otra se abalanzo sobre los sobrantes de la comida para después saludar animadamente a Vida lamiendole la cara.

\- Lo siento –grito animadamente Locura– simplemente escaparon ¿no interrumpieron nada importante verdad? –Pregunto con inocencia.

\- Controla a tus malditos perros –dijo una muy molesta Vanidad, ignorando deliberadamente a Guerra y Vida – quitale el collar a tu condenada criatura o Amor terminara matándote ¿en que momento te pareció buena idea llevarlos a una fiesta? ¿por qué demonios le colocaste el regalo de Tiempo? ¿acaso estas mal de la cabeza? Hagamos de cuenta que no pregunte eso ultimo – finalizo la mujer bastante molesta mientras se abstenía de atacar al moreno y sus mascotas.

Vida observaba la discusión de los recién llegados mientras consentía a los Bugs, los cuales fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para evitar a Guerra el cual había perdido el anillo y la ocasión perfecta de pedir la mano de su amado, en medio de una discusión que recurría a insultos y argumentos cada vez mas disparatados llego la pequeña diosa del amor, la cual recupero un delicado collar de diamantes del cuello de una de las criaturas, las carcajadas de Vida ante la disparatada situación se escucharon en varios kilómetros a la redonda, el hombre sentía que estaba pasando uno de los mejores San Valentines de su existencia.

\- El próximo año ven a mi fiesta –dijo Amor sujetando las manos del dios verde– si… por favor –suplico con tono suave, dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Vida.

\- No respondas por el –interrumpió abruptamente Vanidad mirando con rencor a Guerra– Vida es lo suficientemente mayorcito para decidir por si mismo.

\- ¿Acaso estas celosa? –pregunto con saña Guerra.

\- Solo preocupada, eres una criatura bastante retorcida –contesto la diosa con tranquilidad– sé mejor que nadie que cuando deseas algo harás lo que sea, no mendigo nada de alguien que me utilizo y dejo atrás.

\- Eres un loco aterrador, bastardo posesivo –dijo Locura mientras se trepaba en el cuello de guerra, para besar la mejilla del susodicho a modo de despedida, las voces le aconsejaron guardarse los demás calificativos, antes de comenzar a correr detrás de sus amados Bugs.

\- En nombre de Ithis –Exclamo bastante molesta Vanidad– es tan tentador dejarlos correr hasta que se cansen, pero de solo recordar lo que destrozaron la última vez que los dejamos sin supervisión ¿por qué demonios les diste tanto dulce Amor? Eso los pone peor y lo sabes bien.

\- Hoy es una buena tarde para él –contesto Amor con una expresión cariñosa en sus facciones– ya sabes que estos últimos años sus voces se han tornado deprimentes y agresivas, lo mejor es aprovechar los días como hoy.

\- Nos vemos en otra ocasión Vida –se despidió Vanidad abrasando al dios, antes de desaparecer por la misma dirección tomada por Locura minutos antes.

\- Eso fue inesperado –comento alegremente Vida.

\- Ellos... nosotros somos tus amigos –la pequeña diosa dirigió su atención al mayor del grupo para abrasarlo con todas sus fuerzas– a pesar de todo eres nuestro amigo y no dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario, sabes el San Valentín no solo es una fecha para los amantes, es un día para pasarla con aquellos que amamos de una u otra forma, gracias por este momento es el mejor regalo que podías darme. Ahora debo de asegurarme que ellos no acaben con el lugar o que se maten entre sí, Médico se enfadaría conmigo si se lastiman.

…

El silencio que reinaba en las afueras de la _"ultima"_ morada de Muerte fue interrumpido por los ladridos de los Bugs y los alaridos de los asistentes de Vida los cuales se vieron envueltos en la tarea de distraer a las mascotas del dios de la locura antes de que causaran algún daño, tan ocupados estaban en aquella titánica labor que fueron incapaces de notar los tres intrusos que se deslizaron sigilosamente al interior del lugar.

\- Este lugar es tan deprimente como siempre –dijo Vanidad con bastante tristeza– no hay nada que _él_ odiara mas que el silencio y la soledad.

\- Por eso hemos venido –contesto Locura mientras lanzaba licor al sello que mantenía dormido a Muerte.

\- Ya han pasado cien años desde aquel Valentín sangriento –recordó Amor con gran tristeza, mientras miraba el capullo-tumba del que solía ser su mejor amigo– no logro entender como las cosas terminaron de esta manera.

\- Guerra nos manipulo a todos desde el principio –dijo vanidad con un tono helado– la elección de esta fecha, la manera en como jugo conmigo para que odiara a Muerte y lo aislara, evito los poderes de Amor, se aseguro de que Locura perdiera el control e influyera sobre los otros y finalmente jugando con los sentimientos de esos dos idiotas asegurándose de que Vida apelara a lo que ese fideo sentía hacia él para sellarlo, ni me quiero imaginar lo que Muerte sintió en ese momento.

\- Ni las voces, ni yo logramos entender la razón de guerra causara todo esto ¿lo ve como un juego o solo desea mas poder? –pregunto Locura vaciando la tercera botella de licor sobre el sarcófago, las voces le susurraban que el otro dios podía disfrutar del licor si hacia aquello.

\- Estoy segura de que Guerra ama a Vida, el problema es su retorcida forma de amor –contesto la morena– el no aceptara un no por respuesta y menos que el objeto de sus atenciones se fijara en alguien más, el amor no necesariamente saca lo mejor de las personas hay veces que es posesivo, doloroso y toxico y si no quieres aceptar este hecho lentamente mataras a la persona mas importante, Guerra es tan tonto y ciego al punto de no darse cuenta que Vida no siente lo mismo y sobre todo que lo esta lastimando.

\- Cuando llegue el momento y Muerte despierte al menos va a tener aliados –dijo Vanidad.

\- Las voces dicen que aunque una de ustedes es una reina sádica y venenosa, y que la otra no sabe ni donde esta parada lo van a consolar bastante bien hicieron un gran trabajo conmigo –Locura recordaba el desastre en el que había terminado su relación con Sabiduría tras el Valentín sangriento– sus insultos, la mala comida, el helado, las películas y una amistad sincera son lo mejor ¿qué vamos a ver? Si mal no recuerdo hoy es noche de malas películas románticas, tal vez deberíamos invitar a Tiempo a ver si deja de parecer un desadaptado.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta este punto espero que hayas disfrutado esta pequeña historia que aunque quedo diferente a como la había planeado en un principio me gusto su forma final, quería hacer algo un poco diferente para estas fechas.

No siendo más y dada la fecha de publicación espero que hayan pasado un buen San Valentín ya fuera en la compañía de sus parejas o en la de buenos amigos.

Agradecería cualquier comentario con sus impresiones, opiniones e ideas acerca de esta pequeña historia.


End file.
